


Beautifully Wretched Youth

by Kalice_M



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Animal Death, Crying, Gen, One Shot, Original Fiction, Rain, References to Depression, Religious Conflict, Religious Guilt, Teenagers, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 18:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17513768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalice_M/pseuds/Kalice_M
Summary: The cold night air left chills along Hunter’s spine and yet he knelt, his hand held steady in front of him. It was surely going to rain soon and he couldn't help but to think of it as a potential cleansing. But no.No amount of water could wash away the sin that resonated in each and every one of his pores.





	Beautifully Wretched Youth

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually post one shots but I figured why not.

The cold night air left chills along Hunter’s spine and yet he knelt, his hand held steady in front of him. He was gentle, careful in his attempt not to mess this up. His offering of food left the small animal some feet away from him at a loss. He meant no danger to the animal just as much as he didn’t necessarily mean well. The offering was more for himself than anything. He wanted to prove to himself that though he was rough and the very palm of his hand was tainted in poison and sin, he could still provide comfort to something. That even though he was long broken, he could still be put together again.

His dark brown gaze warmed as the animal scurried over, all the more wary and attentive. He couldn’t blame the squirrel. He knew just as much as the small critter that not everything could be trusted. Actually, scratch that.

_ Nothing _ can be trusted.

The wind softly caressed his shoulder length dark hair, the messy strands flowing gently in the wind and tickling his neck. Hunter spared a glance to the steadily darkening sky, the moving clouds blocking what little light the moon could provide. It was surely going to rain soon and as much as he wanted to avoid the showers, he couldn’t help but to think of it as potentially a cleansing from God. But no, no amount of water could wash away the dirt resonating in each and every one of his pores. In his hair, under his nails-he just couldn’t escape it. He wasn't even entirely sure if he wanted to.

The teen’s eyebrows furrowed when the squirrel finally reached him palm, partially crawling on top of the soft skin to grab a piece of food before scurrying a little ways away again. Hunter waited patiently for the squirrel to return which it did less than half of a minute later. This time the animal took its seat in his hand, feasting happily, seemingly forgetting how much of a threat the teen was. How  _ easy _ it would be for Hunter to clench his hand shut and…

Without a single thought, the teen did exactly that. His eyes narrowed as the animal let out a pained squeak, brief anger flashing in the dark orbs as he clenched harder, squeezing the life out of the critter trapped in his hold. Eventually, the animal stilled and Hunter let out a sigh, laying the animal on the ground and stroking the fur on its head with affectionate caresses.

He bowed his head, his locks hiding his face from the world as a tear trailed down his face. One tear, two, then another. A sob racked his body, the feeling so painful he felt as if he couldn’t breathe for a moment. Heavy rain began, pouring from the skies without sympathy. His clothes began to cling to his body and he wanted nothing more than to tear them off. To  _ burn _ them. 

His watery gaze hit the sky as he let out a hoarse whisper. “I’m sorry… I’m sorry… I’m so sorry-”

“Hunter! Get in here!”

Hunter instantly dragged himself to his feet, turning to the direction of the voice with sluggish steps as if a man possessed. His hand caressed the rough wood of a tree as he passed it and though his mother couldn’t hear, it didn’t stop him from whispering a response. 

“Yes, mother…”

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think of it? Feel welcome to comment below your opinions whether positive or negative. Feedback is welcomed!


End file.
